This invention relates to anti-jackknife mechanism for a fifth wheel hitch assembly between a tractor and a trailer.
The safest and most reliable coupler assembly for hauling a trailer behind a truck tractor is the widely used so-called fifth wheel hitch. It normally provides excellent control over the trailer behind the tractor. However, there are times of emergency when the trailer shifts out of alignment with the towing tractor, as on slippery surfaces or the like. Once the trailer shifts to an angle of greater than about 15.degree. from alignment behind the tractor, the violent forces resulting tend to throw the tractor-trailer combination out of control in a so-called jackknife condition. Once this condition occurs, the vehicle is totally out of control and extremely dangerous.
Several anti-jackknife mechanisms have been devised over the last several decades in efforts to prevent or inhibit this condition. Unfortunately, many of them were not effective. Those which are in use tend to be complex and expensive.